Hogwarts Pasado, Presente y Futuro Leen Harry Potter La Saga
by lavida134
Summary: Las Generaciones se juntan, el tiempo cambiara y todos se conoceran pero hay una advertencia en este fic no todo siempre sera perfecto...
1. Prologo

**_Hogwarts, El Pasado, Presente y Futuro leen Harry Potter_**

 _Autora: J. K. Rowling_

 _Adaptación: Acosta Patricia-lavida13-lavida134_

* * *

 **Prologo**

Un día normal en el invierno del mundo mágico del año 1979 o al menos eso pensaba a mayoría cuando en el gran comedor a la hora del desayuno se escucha una explosión los profesores van al lugar del acontecimiento cunado ven a más de 30 chicos tirados en el piso peleando entre sí.

-Teddy, te amo pero quítate de encima antes de que Victoire me mate-dijo un castaño lo más raro es que era igual a James Potter con la diferencia de una pecas en su nariz.

-Al, Te quiero pero solo como amigos, ahora, ¡Quita tu cara de mi entrepierna!-Dijo un rubio igual a Lucius Malfoy pero con un sonrojo en la cara.

-Oh, lo siento Scor, jeje-Dijo el chico pelinegro con los ojos de Lily Evans y sonrojado.

-Bien jóvenes si ya han terminado de insultarse y levantarse, ¿me podrían seguir?-Dijo Mc Gonagall Con la ceja levantada y mirando a los jóvenes con una mirada inquisidora.

-¡Minie!-Dijo el Castaño parecido a James Potter levantando las manos al cielo celebrando.

-Jovencito le agradecería por favor que se dirigiera a mí con el nombre de Profesora Mc. Gonagall-dijo la mujer con una mirada severa.

-Idiota, Recuerda que en este tiempo somos extraños y ella no nos conoce-Dijo El pelinegro dándole un Zape a su hermano mayor.

-¡Auch!, No era necesaria la violencia Al-dijo el castaño sobándose la cabeza por detrás.

-Si Al, recuerda que puede quedar más idiota que de costumbre-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia.

-¿Así?, ¿quieres una muestra de idiotez?, metete conmigo idiota-Dijo el castaño con una mirada amenazadora al rubio que lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Síganme-Dijo la profesora Mc. Gonagall caminando delante de todos esos jóvenes hacia a oficina del director cunado de repente otra explosión llego junto con otros 14 chicos y 7 libros que los acompañaban.

-Demonios, esa sí que fue una bludger intensa-Dijo un peli rojo sobándose en cuello.

-¿Harry Potter Que demonios están haciendo con mi pierna?-dijo un castaña con una pierna en la cabeza de un muchacho regordete y el Pelinegro Parecido al primero moviendo su pierna de encima de ella.

-¿Acaso dijo Potter?-Pensó la Profesora Mc. Gonagall pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando llegaron los merodeadores y una peli roja tomada de la mano de uno de ellos.

-Amor, solo digo que el nombre de Henry si es niño a mí me parece horrible te imagina que cunado lo llamen a la selección Minie le diga Potter Henry, créeme seria Horrible-Dijo el pelinegro ante una molesta peli roja.

-Hmm, bueno te lo concedo pero ¿qué nombre quieres ponerle si es niño?-Pregunta la peli roja después de pensarlo.

-Hmm, ¿Qué te parece Harry?, Harry Potter, bueno ¿verdad?-Dijo el pelinegro de nueva cuenta-Tu ¿Qué piensas Canuto?-Le dijo al peli largo mirando hacia atrás.-No lo sé sigo pensando que lo llamare Cachorro cuando crezca, su nombre ya eso es de ustedes prongs.-Dijo el peli largo sonriendo sacando un suspiro de cada chica adolescente haciendo excepciones con las chicas del futuro y Ginny, Hermione y Luna que lo veían como a través de un espejo y los demás que no le podían quitar la mirada de encima a los estudiantes del último año de Hogwarts. Sobre todo uno que tenía un parecido increíble con el pelinegro.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo nos vemso en el otro capitulo en fin les dejo mi blog tambien por si ya quieren leer el capitulo uno e una ves nos leesmos byee ^^ lavida134olavida13 .blogspot porsupuesto sin espacios nos leemos byee ^^

reviews= Otro capitulo mas rapido :)


	2. Capítulo 1:Presentaciones Parte I

_**Hogwarts, El Pasado, Presente y Futuro leen Harry Potter**_

 _Autora: J. K. Rowling_

 _Adaptación: Acosta Patricia-lavida13-lavida134_

* * *

Capítulo 1

Presentaciones Parte I

En ese momento llego Dumbledore al gran comedor acompañado de los demás profesores faltantes. De pronto, se detiene frente al alboroto en el centro del gran comedor.

—Vaya, no esperaba este recibimiento Minerva pero no te hubieras molestado. Ahora ¿quiénes son estos chicos que tan amablemente se han reunido aquí para recibirme antes del desayuno?—Pregunto el profesor Dumbledore Pasando la vista por la tercera Generación y La segunda Dándose cuenta de dos de los chicos parecido a los Potter.

— ¿Qué les parece si nos presentamos por turno frente al comedor?—le pregunto el Pelinegro con los ojos verdes Brillantes el otro joven pelinegro y La peli roja Evans.

—Bien, Adelante el estrado es suyo chicos—Dijo El director sentándose al centro de la mesa de los profesores seguido por los otro profesores y con mirada de curiosidad en cada uno de ellos.

—Bien, Nos presentaremos de mayor a menor y por Generación así que creo que primero va la generación de Papa y luego nosotros ¿vale? Al final leemos la carta y comenzamos con los libros, ¿les parece bien?—Dijo el peli azul a los demás chicos que lo miraban en shock al ver como se parecía a Tonks en sobre manera pero con la actitud de Lupin-

—Muy bien empecemos—Dijo Dumbledore ya con los chicos acomodados en el estrado sentados en una silla cada uno y los de la tercera generación con capucha para no tomar represalias en el futuro o que a alguien le dé un infarto al enterarse de un nieto o posible hijo futuro.

—Bien, que comience el primero-Dijo Dumbledore viendo a los alumnos fijamente.

Bien yo comenzare, dijo un peli negro

—Buenos días Hogwarts del pasado mi nombre es Víctor Krum y estudio 7º año en Bulgaria en el colegio para magos de Dumstrang, soy hijos de Búlgaros y soy jugador de quidditch profesional y juego para el equipo de Bulgaria en el futuro. Ya los dejo con el siguiente chico—dijo el búlgaro para ir a sentarse en el banco dejo a los visitantes dejando a más de uno desconcertado por esa presentación tan extraña.

—Buenos días Hogwarts mi nombre es Cedric Diggory, soy de 7º año, soy de Hufflepuff y soy premio anual—dijo el chico para luego bajarse del estrado y dejarlos con una rubia hermosa.

—Buenos días Hogwarts soy Fleug Delacoug y soy de Francia, Soy de padres franceses y tengo una hermana pequeña llamada Gabrielle estudio mi 7º año en la academia Beaxbutongs de Francia y muy pronto me mudare a Gran Bretaña paga mejorar mi Ingles—Dijo mirando a un chico peli rojo el particular.

—Ahí te hablan Bill—Dijo George con un dejo de burla.

—Sí, Bill ¿Cuándo es la boda hermanito?—Dijo Fred chocando las manos con George desternillándose de risa a costa de un sonrojado peli rojo que los fulminaba con la mirada.

—Idiotas—murmuro el peli rojo mientras se levantaba para ir a presentarse. —Hola Hogwarts Me llamo William Arthur Weasley pero me dicen Bill, soy rompedor de maldiciones en gringotts y trabajo en Egipto. Mis padres como deben de haber notado son Molly Weasley de soltera Prewett y Arthur Weasley, Fui Delegado de clase y ya me gradué de Hogwarts, no fui ni prefecto ni premio anual y no jugué al quidditch, soy Gryffindor—Dijo el peli rojo recibiendo una salva de aplausos y mirando a los Gemelos como diciéndoles "superen esto" con una sonrisa que ni un Malfoy haría perfectamente de lado.—Charles ven aquí hermano—dijo bajándose del estrado haciendo suspirar a más de una y ganándose una mirada fulminante de un peli roja tomada de la mano de otro chico que la miraba embelesado.

—Bueno Yo soy Charlie Weasley y soy el segundo niño–pero cuando iba a continuar lo interrumpió su madre. —Cariño, Cuantos hijos tenemos tu padre y yo—Dijo Molly Weasley con una sonrisa amable. —Bueno según los Tíos Gideon y Fabián ustedes no tenían hobbies, así que somos Siete—dijo el peli rojo sonrojado y sonrojando a sus padres en el proceso. —Matare a mis hermanos—murmuro a pelirroja con una mirada asesina en su rostro y dándole terror a sus hijos y su marido.

—Colega, si así se pone con mis tíos imagínate conmigo cuando se entere de lo que hicimos—dijo un peli rojo tragando grueso.

—lo se amigó haremos un buen funeral en tu honor—dijo el pelinegro dándole una palmadita en el hombro a su mejor amigo.

—Gracias amigo sé que si muero cuidaras de Hermione—dijo el peli rojo con una sonrisa antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Es que son idiotas?, sus madres no los mataran, ¡Por Merlín!—Dijo un peli castaña con una cara de exasperación hacia sus amigos y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ok, sigo soy un investigador de Dragones y fui Capitán de Quidditch, También fui Gryffindor ahora los dejo con mi hermano. —Dijo el peli rojo antes de bajar el estrado y sentarse al lado de su hermano mayor.

—Buenos días Hogwarts Me llamo Percival Weasley y estoy estudiando mi 7º año en Hogwarts soy Prefecto y seré Premio Anual este Año, también soy Gryffindor ahora los dejo con mis irresponsables hermanos—Dijo el Peli rojo con las manos en las solapas de la chaqueta y bajando del estrado.

—No te preocupes Perce, nosotros también te amamos—dijo uno de los chicos parándose junto a su hermano y guiñándole el ojo a lo cual el mayor solo volteo los ojos poniéndolos en blanco.

—Buenos días Howgarts, somos los mejores, los mas inteligentes, los únicos hermosos de esta familia, ¡Somos los Gemelos Weasley!—y todo el mundo quedo con cara de estupefacción al ver la enorme W encima de esos dos chicos idénticos.

—Yo soy George Fabián Weasley—Dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa.

—Y Yo Frederick Guideon Weasley—Dijo el otro son un sonrisa idéntica.

—Somos Golpeadores—Dijo George. —y Merlín nos libre JAMAS seremos prefectos—dijo Fred con cara de asco.—Cierto Gred a nuestros ancestros les daría un infarto si se enteran que nosotros somos prefectos.—dijo George.

—Tiene toda la razón Feorge, En fin somos golpeadores en el equipo de Quidditch y estamos en nuestro 6º año y ya aprendimos a aparecernos—dijeron con un guiño ganándose mas de un suspiro de una que otra chica.

—En fin somos Gryffindor y los dejamos con nuestro aburrido hermanito—dijo uno de los chicos lanzando unas chispas a techo viendo un gran león parado en sus dos patas traseras con los colores Rojo y Dorado.

—Idiotas—murmuro el peli rojo con cara de pocos amigos y fulminándolos con la mirada.—Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Ronald Billius Weasley y soy Auror y fui Gryffindor y prefecto, eso es todo sobre mi los dejos con mi… con el siguiente en presentarse—dijo el peli rojo yéndose a sentar con sus hermanos rojo de vergüenza.

—Hola Howgarts Soy Ginebra Molly Weasley y soy la única chica de la familia aparte de mi madre soy la 7ºma hija de la 7ºma generación de Weasleys, soy de 7º año y soy Gryffindor ahora los dejo con los demas.—Dijo la peliroja yendo con sus hermanos a sentarse a la mesa e los invitados.

—Hola, soy Hermione Granger y soy Hija de Muggles soy de 6º año y soy de Gryffindor, ahora los dejo con mis demas amigos–dijo la pelicastaña yéndose a sentar con la peliroja en la mesa de invitados.

—Hola Hogwarts soy Neville Longbottom, soy de sangre pura, hijo de Alice y Frank Longbottom, soy Gryffindor y soy de 6º año—dijo el chico regordete para bajarse del estrado.

—Hola, soy Harry James Potter y mis padres son James Charlus Potter y Liliam Evans, soy Auror y capitan del departamento de aurores, fui capitán de Quiditch y buscador en el equipo y fui de Gryffindor.

—bien ¿alguien mas se presentara?—Pregunto Dumbledore viendo a los chicos con capucha.

—Voy yo—dijo un chico quitandose la capucha dejando ver un cabello azul electrico y con una sonrisa sacando suspiros a mas de una y dejando que una rubia bufara de molestia.

—Hola soy Edward Remus Lupin pero todos me dicen Teddy de cariño. Bueno en cuanto a mis padres según lo que dicen ellos iran apareciendo mientras se nombre y mis padres son Remus Lupin y Nimphadora Tonks.—en ese momento aparece una chica con pelo rosa en el comedor de unos 17 años y con el rostro confuso.

—¿Qué Demo…?—levantando la varita mira a todos con cara confusa hasta que ve a un pelirojo en particular y vaya corriendo hacia el.

—¡Charlie!—dijo besándolo por todas partes de la emoción.

—Hola Nimp ¿Qué haces aquí?–dijo el pelirojo mirándolo confuso.

—Ni idea estaba entrenando contigo para mi examen de auror y luego apareci aquí menos mal que apareci aquí, pero ¿te ves mas viejo o es mi vista?—dijo mirándolo bien.

—Bien al parecer viajamos al pasado y nos estamos presentando al parecer cuando tu hijo se presento y dijo tu nombre apareciste aquí y no soy viejo solo tengo veintitres años—dijo el peli rojo acomodándole el cabello y sonriéndole.

—Oh, ya veo un viaje interdimensional de tiempo y espacio—dijo la pelirosada con mirada pensativa viendo al chico con cabello azul eléctrico llorando.

—Guau, te pareces a mi padre pero tienes mis ojos—dijo la chica sonriendo aun sentada en el regazo del pelirojo. —y según el chico ¿quien es su padre?—le pregunto la chica al peli rojo.

—Un tal Remus Lupin, pero el no apareció como tu lo que significa que esta en el gran comedor.

—Lupin, ¿Por qué será que me suena ese nombre?—dijo la chica mirando pensativa cuando mira a un chico pelilargo de ojos grises que la mira en shock. —¿Tio Sirius?—Pregunta la chica mirando al peli largo con sorpresa.

—¿Tonks?, eso significa que tu y Lunático…—y vino la luz a su cabeza— ¡Lunatico asalta cunas!, ¡te aprovechaste de mi pobre y pequeña sobrina tu idiota!, ¡te matare por esto!—dijo el ojigris viendo a su amigo pero el no lo veía a el veía a su futuro hijo con tristeza y con temor de que tuviera su maldición.

—Tranquilo papa no tengo tu pequeño problema peludo—dijo el chico sonriendo.—digamos que mi madre siempre gana al final —dijo con una pequeña risa—fui Hufflepuff al igual que mi madre y soy metamorfago como pueden ver—dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.—fui criado por mi padrino Harry Potter y el me tomo bajo su cargo luego de que la abuela Andrómeda muriera y me trato como su propio hijo.—dijo el chico con una sonrisa triste.

—Espera un momento y ¿donde estamos tu padre y yo?—pregunto la pelirosada preocupada.

—Ustedes murieron en la ultima batalla de Hogwarts 2 dias después de que yo naciera.—dijo el chico con lagrimas en los ojos—bueno fui prefecto y premio anual soy co-fundador de los merodeadores 2.0 y soy Lunatico inventamos un mapa a partir del de los merodeadores originales con la diferencia de que la personas se ven holográficamente encima de el. Aquí se los muestro—dijo el chico sacando un pedazo de pergamino viejo y raido que no parecía contener nada.—Juro delante del mal que mis intenciones son malvadas—dijo el chico con un hechizo dándole miedo a todo el mundo y el mapa se ilumino con letras caligráficas diciendo: Los Merodeadores 2.0 Les muestran sus respetos y te dan el mapa del merodeador, juraras cuidarlo, valorarlo y usarlo para hacer lo peor de los peor, con gusto. Lunatico, Canuto, Cornamenta y Zorro te desean los mejores deseos luego de eso el mapa de abrió en todo su esplendor tomando formas y colores y mostrando cada casa y cada sector el mundo mágico incluyendo Hogwarts y sus pasadizos, sus salas comunes, absolutamente todo y cada figura tenia un nombre por encima y mostraba quien era en realidad y que hacia.–Bueno este es NUESTRO mapa del merodeador de nuestros tiempos, Cornamenta tiene la información esencial de lo demás y Al tiene la varita de sauco por supuesto se la gano a mi padrino de la forma mas estúpida por dejarse vencer tan fácil —dijo el chico con una risa.—bueno eso fue todo de…—en ese momento escucho un carraspeo detrás de el—Oh cierto, tengo novia pero ella se presentara luego de mi eso es todo adiós.—y el chico se bajo del estrado pasando al lado de su padre pero detenido por su amigo James.—Oye mini Lunatico ¿porque cambiaste en nombre de Colagusano por Zorro?—dijo el chico con curiosidad

—Porque ese hombre es lo peor que se le pudo haber cruzado en el camino a los merodeadores y no queremos ese sobrenombre en nuestro mapa, el es menos que nada, no es nadie, es un miserable hijo de P…—en ese momento fue interrumpio por Ginny—¡Edward Remus Lupin tu lenguaje!—dijo con los ojos amenazantes.—Lo siento mama—dijo el chico yendose a sentar con su madre y su madre politica sonriéndole a su padre cuando se sento.

—Bien yo soy la siguiente—dijo una chica quitándose la capucha y dejando ver a una rubía despampanante sacando un silbido a mas de uno y ella volteando los ojos poniéndolos en blanco—Hola, soy Victoire Fleur Weasley Delacour. Mis padres Son Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour, tengo 2 hermanos menores, soy de Ravenclaw y fui prefecta y mi novio es Teddy Lupin —Dijo la chica esperando la explosión de su padre pero esta nunca ocurrio cunado vio la mesa donde estaba su padre el estaba besándose apasionadamente con su madre.—oigan que me engendran dentro de cinco años en el tiempo del Tio Harry no quiero nacer antes ni en otra época dijo la chica sonrojando a sus padres en el proceso.—Bien los dejos con mi hermana—dijo la chica bajándose del estrado y dejando a una chica que se estaba quitando la capucha revelando que era peliroja.

—Hola, Soy Dominique Weasley Delacour y soy Slytherin—dijo la chica pero fue interrumpida por los Gemelos.—¡¿Que?! Un Weasley en Slytrerin. Merlin el apocalipsis, ¿que hicimos para merecer esto?, sabes que somos buenos. ¿estas segura de que no eres adoptada?. Bill controla a tu hija y dile que tiene que ser Gryffindor.—Dijeron los Gemelos al mismo tiempo.

—Callense idiotas, si mi hija es Gryffinor o Slytherin ese no es su problema, es mi hija y asi la amo—dijo amilanando a sus hermanos con una mirada que los callo.

—Gracias papi—dijo la chica con una sonrisa—y tios no quiero ver como se pondra cuando mi prima Roxanne les cuente que quedo en Ravenclaw siendo Hija del tio George—dijo la chica con una sonrisa pero escuchando un chillido detrás de ella—gracias por nada Dom—Dijo la voz de una chica detrás de ella.

—también te quiero Rox—dijo lanzándole un beso a la chica.—en fin fui premio anual (en realidad no tengo ni idea de porque, porque fui parte de los mas revoltodos de mi generación)—dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo a su padre—siéntete orgullosos de mi papa—dijo la chica sonriendo—soy reportera del profeta y editora en jefe del Quisquilloso, en fin no jugué Quidittch ni nada de eso eso es todo de mi—dijo la chica bajando del estrado y dejando a un chico rubio detrás de ella a un rubio de ojos aszules con pecas en el rostro mas notables que las chicas.

—Hola Hogwarts soy Louis Weasley Delacour y soy su chico—dijo le chico con sus efectos veela en todo su esplendor sin hacerle efecto a nadie que lo conocía exepto a la primera y segunda generación,—lo se, lo se soy demasiado hermoso para existir pero que les puedo decir mi genética es perfecta —dijo el chico y guiñando un ojo dejando a mas de una chica alucinando.—bueno soy ¼ veela y fui Gryffindor, fui prefecto y premio anual, nunca jugué quidditch ni fui revoltoso pero creo que deje a mas de una chica por allí con un buen recuerdo de mi desde cuarto año—dijo con un sonrisa de chulo y una lagrima falsa de satisfacción.—en fin eso es todo de mi nos vemos despues adiós—dijo el chico bajándose del estrado y yendo a su mesa.


	3. Capitulo I: Presentaciones Parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y no los utilizo en ningún beneficio monetario o de otra índole.

Aclaraciones: Respecto a los personajes muertos, si se cambiaran, solo que habrá otra cosas interpuestas en esta historia para que ellos lo hagan.

Otra cosa, no había actualizado por el comienzo de clases en mi universidad, además de otras obligaciones personales en mi vida. Fuera de eso el Fic si continua no lo abandonare hasta que lo termine, y teniendo contabilizado los capítulos del fic son 198 y contándole el Epilogo y el Prólogo o el inicio del primer capítulo, más los 3 capítulos de la presentación y la lectura de la carta vendrían siendo más o menos 204 o 205 dependiendo de lo que tenga cada capítulo. Sin más que aclarar o atribuir les dejo con el capi.

* * *

Capítulo I: Presentaciones-Parte II

-Hola Hogwarts, Mi nombre es Molly, pero me dicen Moll's y soy hija de Percival Weasley y Audrey Mc. Arthur-al terminar de decir el nombre de la chica, en el comedor apareció una chica de unos 19 años con el cabello castaño oscuro chocolate, con ropa de oficina y un expediente en la mano ya que trabajaba en el ministerio; en la sección del control y aplicación de la ley mágica.

-Pero que…-la chica parecía asombrada y miraba a todos lados, en un momento volteo a ver a Percy y se puso roja de furia.

-¡Weasley!-grito con fuerza. Percy tembló, pero no por eso retrocedió.

-¡Tu… gusano lame botas. ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!-Grito la chica sentenciando cada palabra con un golpe en la cabeza del chico con el expediente.

-Audrey….auch… ¿te quieres calmar?…auch… ¡ya basta!-dijo el chico tomándola de los brazos impidiendo que siguiera golpeándolo con los documentos.

\- No sé qué demonios haces aquí, y tampoco me importa el porqué, pero ¡TE CALMAS! y luego preguntas, ¡¿entendido?!-le dijo el chico mirándola de frente y con sus caras a milímetros.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, el traidor controlado ¿no Fred?-dijo George sonriendo con cara burlona.

-Sí, George quien diría que el idiota seria controlado por alguien del ministerio y de paso le dijera sus verdades en la cara-dijo el otro gemelo sonriéndole a su hermano gemelo.

-Si Aunque eso no es sorpresa si ya lo controlan ahora y ni siquiera tiene un trabajo fijo allí-dijo Fred mirándolo seriamente.

-Bien, dejando a mis tíos de lado-dijo la chica mirando a sus tíos igual a su abuela y con las manos en la cintura.

(Postura Molly Weasley© Registro internacional y no pueden robarlo o estarían sujetos a demandas xD)

-Tengo 15 años, estoy en Gryffindor, Soy prefecta y no tengo novio ¿alguna pregunta?-dijo la chica mirando el comedor y viendo a su padre con la mano levantada en el aire.

-¿Si papa?-dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Tienes algún Hermano?-pregunto acomodándose los lentes.

-¡Vaya!, ¿estás tan apurado Percy?-Pregunto uno de los gemelos viéndolo con antipatía.

-No, solo que quiero saber cuántos hijos voy a tener en el futuro-dijo el chico volteando a mirar a su hermano con reto en la mirada.

-Solo una papi y ya se va a presentar-dijo bajándose del estrado.

-Llego una chica al estrado con ropa negra y botas militares.

-Hola, mi nombre es Lucy Weasley y soy hija de Percy y Audrey Weasley y tengo 13 años, estoy en Slytherin y mi próxima meta es ser Jefa del departamento de regulación, control y aplicación de la ley mágica-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.- ¿Alguna Pregunta?-Dijo la peli roja con una sonrisa.

En ese momento un chico como de 15 años levanto la mano.

-¿Si?-Pregunto Lucy.

-¿Cuantos son lo que se van a presentar y tienes novio cariño?-El chico al momento de escuchar eso se encontró con un moco verde y pastoso en toda su cara.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta. somos muchos y sobre lo otro no tiene, pero si alguien se atreve a acercársele a mi hija, sabrá lo que es desear no haber nacido, ni siquiera la miren, ¿entendido?-Pregunto Percy guardando su varita en su chaqueta.-Continua cariño.-dijo con una sonrisa dirigida hacia Lucy.

-Okeey, bueno con respecto a lo primero, si, lo que dijo mi padre es cierto somos muchos más o menos como unos 40 o 50 depende de más mientras los que llegan, sobre lo otro, no, no tengo novio ni planeo tenerlo al menos hasta que tenga 17-dijo Lucy.-¿Alguien más quiere decir algo?.-Pregunto ella al ver que nadie levanto la mano se fue a sentar cerca de su padre y la mitad del alumnado varonil con una mirada de terror plasmada en su cara.

-Muy Bien el siguiente-Dijo Dumbledore con una mirada brillosa en sus ojos.

-Señoras y Señores, Prepárense para recibir al único, al inigualable, el especial…

-Claro porque tienes retraso.-se escuchó desde atrás y una risita al final.

-Rox no me jodas la presentación.-Dijo el chico con la capucha.

\- Le diré a mama -Dijo la chica canturreando.

-Bien, y yo le diré que te fuiste con Rachel y Félix a La Playa sin su permiso por ¡2 Días!-Dijo el chico sonriendo. -¿Qué pensarían mama y papa de que su dulce e inocente hija se fue con su mejor amiga y su "novio" a una playa sola.-Dijo el chico acentuando la palabra novio y haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Oh no, no te atreverías-Dijo la chica levantándose.

-Pruébame-Dijo el chico con cara seria y una mirada de rencor.

-Bien, Has tu estúpida presentación para que terminemos rápido con esto.-Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos mientras el chico chocaba las manos con otro encapuchado.

-Bien, ya que mi hermana me jodio la presentación la hare a secas.-Dijo el chico quitándose la capucha dejan do ver a un chico pelirrojo exactamente igual a George, con la diferencia de que dicho chico era un poco más moreno que su padre.

-Bien, Mi Nombre es Fred Arthur Weasley, pero me dicen Fred II.-Dijo el chico sonriendo-Mis Padres como pueden notar son George y Angelina Johnson.-Dijo el chico viendo a sus padres. -¿Y ya?, ¿Eso es todo?, Nada de besos, nada de abrazos, ¿nada de nada?-Pregunto el chico al ver que sus padre no hicieron nada solo se miraron y se sonrieron nada más.

-Cariño, conozco a tu padre des mi primer año aquí en Hogwarts se todo sobre el.-Dijo la chica sonriéndole a su hijo.

-¿Segura?, ¿Sabes sobre ese lunar que tiene en…?-Pregunto el chico al ves que su madre asentía no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bien, seguimos Soy Zorro del Mapa del Merodeadores 2.0, También soy cazador del equipo de Quidditch y tengo 15 años, soy de Gryffindor, mis padrinos son Ronald Weasley y Katie Bell y eso es todo de mi los dejos con mi hermana-dijo el chico bajándose y yéndose a sentar con sus padres.

-Hola Hogwarts, Soy Roxanne Weasley y soy Hija de George y de Angelina Johnson, Soy de Ravenclaw, Soy capitana del equipo de Quidditch y tengo 14 años.-dijo la chica sorprendiendo a todos al ser capitana a tan corta edad.

-Bien, Mis Padrinos Son Lee Jordán y Ginny Weasley-Dijo la chica sonriendo.-Bien, ¿Alguna pregunta?, ¿Algo más?-Pregunto la chica hacia el comedor. Al ver que nadie levanto la mano, (mas por miedo a George que por otra cosa), Se fue a sentar al lado de su hermano.

* * *

Bien eso es todo, perdón por lo corto del capítulo a veces yo tambien me molesto pro eso pero comprendad uno no siempre tiene tiempo de sobra en su vida en fin espero me envien reviws a ver que les parecio el capi en fin nos leemos otro dia byee ^^


	4. Capitulo I: Presentaciones Parte III

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes** no me pertenecen **son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y no los utilizo en ningún beneficio monetario o de otra índole.**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE ABAJO ↓**

* * *

Luego de que Roxanne Se bajo del estrado, Una chica Peli roja, Pecosa y de ojos azules pero con el pelo alborotado como cierta chica castaña debajo de ella subió.

—Hola Pasado, soy Rosebud Jean Weasley Granger—en ese momento Hermione siendo la Gryffindor que es beso a Ron enfrente de todos y Ron siendo el hombre que es casi la tumba encima de la mesa, si Harry no los hubiera detenido.

—Les agradecería que no dieran ningún espectáculo frente a mis hijos, gracias—dijo El-Niño-Que-Vivió viendo a sus amigos con reprobación en sus ojos, a lo cual los dos se pusieron rojos de vergüenza.

—Okeey, Soy Ravenclaw, Tengo 15 años y NO TENGO NOVIO, aclaro eso de antemano, Tampoco estoy en el equipo de Quidditch, eso es todo de mi los dejo con mi hermano.

—Gracias Rose, Hola pasado soy Hugo Weasley, hijo menor de Ron y Hermione Weasley de soltera Granger, Soy Gryffindor, aunque el sombrero me tomo en cuenta para Hufflepuff.—dijo medio sonriendo—Tengo 13 años y soy Cazador del equipo de Quidditch, mis padrinos son el Tío Harry y también la tía Ginny, eso es todo. ¿Alguna Pregunta?-Dijo con atención cuando vio a un chico en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—¿Si?-Pregunto el Peli Rojo con interés.

—¿Crees que tu hermana me aceptaría como novio?—Pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Ni hoy, ni en un millon de años y solo estare en tus sueños, Idiota—dijo la peliroja por su hermano—por cierto mis padrinos son Neville y Luna.

* * *

Perdonen por la tardanza a mas tardar mañana subo la parte de los mini-potter's y la lectura de la carta mas la razon por la que estan en el pasado y tambien el primer capitulo espero lo disfruten ^^


	5. Presentaciones Finales y Comienzos

Bien, me perdonarán esta falta de respeto hacia ustedes al prometer un continuación rapidísimo pero que a la final nunca lo hice, sin dejar de lado el hecho de que fue más irresponsabilidad mía que de alguien más u.u la realidad fue que estuve muy ocupada y luego la inspiración me venía de a ratos así que era mejor para mi entregar el capítulo completo que a medias. Simple y sencillamente me gusta entregar las cosas completas, dejando eso de lado también les aviso que meteré a un OC a la historia así que no se quejen cuando opine. Otra cosas es que no se tapara la boca al decir las verdades de todo y ante todos. MÁS QUE TODO SERÁ UN BASHING DUMBLEDORE, ¿porque? Pues porque ese viejo me cae mal, así que si no les gusta el bashing Dumby simplemente saquen este fic de su lista de lectura. En fin adiós nos leemos byee ^^

* * *

Luego de bajarse Hugo, sube un Encapuchado lanzando un hechizo haciendo aparecer un Megáfono y Fred II Cambiando la voz a una muy grave.

—Damas y Caballeros, niños y niñas...

—Y personas del pasado. —dice Sirius haciendo reír al comedor.

—eh, si eso tengo el gusto de presentarles al único, inigualable, el más guapo—Aparte de mí, claro—agrego. — ¡James Sirius Potter!

Cuando el chico se bajó la capucha, muchos en la sala contuvieron el aliento y veían del chico a James Potter como en un partido de tenis.

—Lo sé, Nos parecemos, pero algunos sabrán porque, ¿no?

—Prongs—dijo Sirius en vos baja a James.

–¿Si?—Pregunto el

—Porque ese chico se parece tanto a ti?, ¿No se supone que saque los ojos de la pelirroja al ser tu hijo?—pregunto Con cara de confusión Sirius.

—Créeme que eso mismo me estoy preguntando Canuto.—dijo James viendo al chico aun.

—¡Oh por Merlín!, ¡No es posible que no lo sepan!-dijo el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco.–Bien, viéndolo desde un punto de vista mendeliano de acuerdo a sus leyes establecidas, podemos decir que se debe a las diversas cruzas, ósea que las características que no aparecen en una generación pueden aparecer en la siguiente dependiendo si el gen es dominante o recesivo. No es tanto que me parezca más a los abuelos que a mis padres solo son los genes que contienen los gametos sexuales y su combinación lo que da la variación.

—Por eso me parezco al abuelo, además de que soy hijo de Harry Potter–dijo al final.

—¡Potter!–Dijeron los Weasley mirando a Harry, quien en ese momento tenía la mirada perdida en su hijo.

—¿Qué quieren?—Pregunto al fin calmadamente.

—¡Embarazaste a nuestra hermanita!, ¡¿Te parece poco?!—Pregunto Bill con cara amenazante.

—A ver chicos, les RECUERDO que me case con su hermana hace 1 año, creo que ya deberían de estar acostumbrados a eso y más que ya tenemos un hijo1 de 3 años y tu Bill tienes una niña de 2 años igual.—dijo tranquilamente el moreno con cara de aburrido y viéndolos fijamente.

En ese momento George, Percy y Ron se amilanaron2, sabían que era mejor no llevarle la contraria a Harry y menos cuando hablaba tan tranquilamente.

Pero Bill y Charlie _**obviaron**_ es crucial información y empezaron a lanzarle hechizos y maldiciones al moreno. La gente del comedor estaba atónita pero aun más lo estaban los demás al ver que el chico ni siquiera hacia algo por defenderse, hasta que sucedió los hechizos chocaron contra un sólido escudo que estaba frente al chico, anulando así cualquier maldición, hechizo o efecto.

Harry sonrió malignamente.

—Mi turno-dijo sonriendo—Incarcerous, Magienta3, Petrificus. —y con eso los vio con sus ojos aterrados mientras el daba su veredicto. —¡A ver grandísimos idiotas. Estoy casado con Ginny, fin de la discusión!—dijo dejándolos sentados de golpe en la silla y dejando a su hijo con la boca abierta.

—Por dios Papa, ¡Eres Genial! Siempre te he visto pelear cuando entrenamos, pero esto ya es un nivel superior—dijo con una sonrisa a su padre quien se la devolvió levemente avergonzado.

— ¿En qué iba?—pregunto retomando su presentación repentinamente ante el asombro de los presente en el gran comedor.

—En el parentesco con el abuelo, hermano–dijo un encapuchado con una voz Calmada.

—Eh, si bueno, fui Gryffindor, tengo 25 años y fui capitán de Quidditch—dijo con una sonrisa haciendo suspirar a más de una chica. —Mis padrinos son El tío Ron y la Tía Hermione, eso fue todo, los dejo con el siguiente. — dijo bajándose del escenario.

Luego de haberse bajado subió otro chico, bajándose la capucha obteniendo una sonrisa de su padre.

—Hola gente soy Albus Severus Potter, tengo 15 años soy Slytherin, fui desterrado del árbol familia Potter y Weasley, pero acogido por la ancestral Casa Black. Así que en realidad me cambie el nombre completo a Sirius Regulus Black. Soy Cazador en el equipo de Quidditch y mis padrinos son Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood—dijo con voz monótona dejando a sus padres y la familia Weasley con la boca abierta de la impresión—Bien, ¿Preguntas?—dijo con voz cansada.

—Ugh, genial simplemente ahora resulta que un Potter tiente mi nombre—dijo Severus con cara de asco.

—¡Nooooooooooooooooo!—Grito James dramáticamente— Perdónalo Merlín no sabía lo que hacía, ¡Quejicus tu tienes la culpa!—dijo al final señalándolo con el dedo.

—A diferencia de ti Potter, yo no necesito hacer una imperius para que hagan lo que yo quiera que hagan—dijo Snape—"Aunque en realidad, nunca quise que un Potter tuviera mi nombre"—pensó con un mueca para terminar de decir — ¿O quieres que te recuerde?—dijo Severus pero al ver que James se sentó apareció una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

–Ok, sobre mi nombre se responderá en el penúltimo capítulo del 7° libro gracias—dijo el chico seriamente. — Vuelvo y pregunto, ¿Preguntas?—dijo mirando al gran comedor.

Al ver a su padre con la mano levantada.

—Si Pa… Sr. Potter?—dijo mirándolo con los mismos ojos verdes que él y su abuela poseían.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que fuiste desterrado del árbol familiar? Es más, ni siquiera sabía que teníamos un árbol familiar, no al menos los Potter.

En ese momento entro al Gran comedor una mujer alta de 1.70, ojos grises, Cabello negro azulado y pose altiva, con una túnica Esmeralda. Además parecía de 30 años, aunque la realidad es que tenía 45 años y no los aparentaba.

—Creo que yo te puedo explicar eso Harry—dijo la desconocida girándose hacia Regulus4 —"Toujours Pour"5

—"Toujours Fier"6—respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo estas cariño? ¿Te sientes bien?—Pregunto la mujer abrazando al chico y tocando su mejilla mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Si mama, tranquila estoy bien—dijo el chico sonriéndole luego de rodar los ojos levemente. [Madres, no importa lo que les digas, ellas no te dejaran en paz hasta que lo vean con sus propios ojos].

—Bien, para los que no saben mi nombre soy Druella Adhara Black, eso no les incumbe y mucho menos mi apariencia, ni de dónde vengo; lo que les interesa es la información que les puedo proporcionar y lo que harán con ella es asunto suyo. —dijo la mujer seriamente mirándolos a todos.

—Todo un mar de rosas, ¿no Prongs?—dijo Sirius viéndola seriamente.

—Me recuerda a Ojo-Loco cuando daba clases en la academia—dijo el moreno viéndola y riéndose internamente.

El comedor se mantuvo en silencio, como Severus y Mc. Gonagall, esa mujer tenía el suficiente poder presencial para hacer que todos le prestaran atención sin necesidad de ordenarlo.

—Bien, ¿Me podrían explicar lo que pregunte?—dijo Harry con cara de exasperación.

—Te diré lo que me decía mi padre: Siéntate, Cállate y escucha8—dijo la mujer centrándose en Harry quien se sentó pues se había levantado al pedir la explicación.

—Regulus empujo a Ginevra por la escalera, cuando estaba embarazada de tu otro bebe. —al escuchar lo de Ginevra y bebe. Ginny y Harry primero se miraron y luego dieron una sonrisa espectacular, aunque luego hicieron una mueca, ella por su nombre completo y el haberse enterado de que fue tirada por las escaleras por su propio hijo, el por haberse enterado de que Ginny había caído por las escaleras de su casa.

En fin, luego de eso los sacaste del árbol familiar Potter. —Si Harry, si existe—dijo la mujer aseverando lo que él pensaba por su rostro perplejo. —Él se desligo de ustedes y los Weasley y yo lo adopte mágicamente por lo tanto ahora es mi hijo y es un Black. Fin de la discusión.

—Y ahora Soy un Sangre Pura—dijo el chico con suficiencia.

—Eso es imposible yo soy un mestizo—dijo Harry con una voz seria.

—En realidad al tener parentesco con los Weasley soy sangre pura por parte de Madre, mama me adopto mágicamente lo que quita tu parte de parentesco y coloca la de ella haciéndome Sangre Pura automáticamente.

— ¿Por qué me empujaste por las escaleras? ¿No me querías?—pregunto Ginny con los ojos acuosos.

—No fue que no te quisiera es que me influenciaron para hacerlo. —Dijo el chico sonriendo amigablemente. —aun así no te preocupes me llevo bien con todos los Weasley al fin y al cabo somos familia y no solo por tu parte, pero aun así no volveré a ser un Potter. —les dijo con una sonrisa leve.

—Una última cosa antes de que bajes del estrado—dijo Sirius seriamente. — ¿Cómo eres un Black si se supone que yo soy el ultimo?—dijo el seriamente y mirándolo intensamente.

—No es tan difícil de deducir te casaste con mama, mama se embarazo, perdió al bebe, así que ella me ofreció entrar a la Antigua y ancestral casa Black, asegurando me que no iba a estar juzgado todo el tiempo y yo acepte fin de la historia.

—Espera un momento ¿me estás diciendo que Sirius Orión nunca-me-casare Black se casó?—Pregunto Remus con cara de incredulidad.

—Estas diciendo que, ¿Walburga te acepto en la Ancestral casa Black?—Preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo es que no te molesta estar casado?—Pregunto James sorprendido mirando a Sirius.

—Siempre supe que me iba a casar algún día, no iba a ser joven para siempre—dijo Sirius con los brazos cruzados encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—Wow, esto es histórico—dijo Remus mirándolo sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?—Pregunto James intrigado.

—Que Sirius al fin estreno su Cerebro—dijo Lily riendo.

—Ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso, enserio muero de risa—dijo Sirius sarcásticamente, mientras los demás se reían.

—Interrumpiendo su broma hacía mi esposo, no solo aceptaron Regulus también te aceptaron a ti cariño, además de que la conversación de tu madre sobre la pureza de sangre es interesante.— dijo la mujer con sarcasmo.— Tu madre te acepto porque te quería de vuelta en la familia Black, después de todo ella no acepto que tu habías sido borrado del árbol familiar. Al menos no por completo.—dijo la mujer otra vez con la mirada suavizada hacía Sirius.

—Solo por curiosidad, ¿Cuál era tu apellido de soltera?—Pregunto Sirius intrigado.

—Black—respondió ella

—¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto Sirius desconcertado.

—A que soy hija de Alphard Black—respondió ella seriamente.

—¿Eres Hija del tío?—pregunto James impresionado a más no poder.

—Sí—Respondió ella poniendo fin a la discusión y yéndose a sentar en un sillón7 que transformo de su silla de lectura.

—Ok. —Se levantó Teddy. —Seguiremos con las presentaciones, luego explicaciones y empezaremos con el 1° libro—dijo sonriendo dándole paso a un encapuchado pequeño.

—Hola Hogwarts, soy Lily luna Potter, tengo 13 años y soy Gryffindor, no soy parte del equipo de Quidditch y mis padrinos son Luna Scarmander y Deán Thomas. —dijo con una sonrisa leve. — ¿Preguntas?—al ver que nadie levanto la mano se bajó.

—Genial, Primero mi mujer y ahora mi hija, ¿Qué más quieres de mi Thomas?—Dijo Harry en voz baja.

—¿Dijiste algo cariño?—Pregunto Ginny mirando a Harry a los ojos.

—Nada Gin, tranquila—dijo el con un leve sonrisa, ella lo miro pero aun así lo dejo pasar, ya se lo diría más adelante.

—¿Scarmander? ¿Dónde escuche ese apellido antes?—se preguntó Hermione en voz alta.

En ese momento un encapuchado subió al estrado a presentarse luego de Lily bajarse.

—Hola, mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy y mis padres son Draco y Astoria Malfoy de soltera Greengrass. —dijo el chico con mirada orgullosa.

—Mis padrinos son Theodore Nott y Tracey Davis y no pertenezco al equipo de Quidditch, Soy Slytherin y tengo 15 años—terminó y de bajo del estrado para que se subieran dos encapuchados.

—Hola, yo soy Lorcan Scarmander Lovegood, fui Hufflepuff y soy Biólogo **Naturista,** mis padres son Rolf y Luna Scarmander de soltera Lovegood—en ese momento Luna dejo su mirada de ensoñación y vio a sus hijos directamente a los ojos.

En ese momento alguien de la mesa de Ravenclaw hablo:

— ¡Ja! Me pregunto cuántos litros de Amortentia tuvo que darle al pobre idiota para que se casara con ella y la embarazara. —dijo la chica al final de la mesa de Ravenclaw con risa para callarse abruptamente.

Y me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomara a ti ver a los Threstals luego de la guerra?... claro, teniendo en cuenta si sobrevives.—dijo Luna sin vos, ni rostro de ensoñación.

¿A qué demonios te refieres?—dijo la chica mirándola con cara de asco—¡Fenómeno!—dijo al final con burla.

Oh, nada—dijo la rubia simplemente dejando a los demás callados y mirándola raro.

Eh, si bueno Hola mi nombre es Lissander Scarmander, soy naturista, Magizoologo y Biólogo Marino, Fui Ravenclaw y premio anual. Nuestros padrinos son Harry y Ginny Potter.—Dijo el chico bajándose del estrado.

—Bien ahora vienen las explicaciones—dijo Teddy al frente de todos los presentes.—Volvimos en el tiempo evitando muertes y destrucción como lo son:

Sirius Black

—Nooooo, mi belleza se recordara, por siempre—dijo con los ojos brillantes.

—Sirius, Te Prohibo morirte ¿me oiste? No puedes dejar a Harry solo, estás loco-Además Lily me volverá loco porque no te tiene a ti para drenarse ¿piensas dejarme con ella?-Dijo James seriamente sacando a Sirius de su trance y dejando que lo mirara seriamente.

—Wow, Gracias por la gran estima que me tienes hermano—dijo Sirius dramáticamente encima de su esposa.

—Cariño, jajajaja, levántate aun no mueres así que muestra un poco de respeto por mí que soy la que te sostiene y estas pesado—dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Ah! Ahora tu te confabulas contra mi, en que universo he caído merlin—dijo Sirius con cara de circunstancias.

―Ok. ―dijo Teddy alargando la palabra seguire:

―Lilian Potter

―¡No!, ella no arránquenme las venas pero no mi Lily por favor―. Dijo James abrazando a Lily y llorando.

—James Potter

—¡Eso es una basura!,¡No pueden matar a James… es que simplemente… no!—Acabo de decir Remus llorando inconsolablemente arrodillado en el piso.

—James morirá. —solo eso pudo decir Sirius antes de gritar y largarse a llorar por su hermano, un hermano que perdió por la estúpida e ilusoria idealización de un megalomaníaco con aires de grandeza.

—Remus Lupin y Nimphadora Lupin mueren en la batalla final de Hogwarts—dijo Teddy con una sonrisa triste hacía sus padres y lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

—Lo siento Hijo, pero sabes por qué lo hicimos ¿no?—dijo Lupin tambien con una sonrisa triste hacia su hijo y yendo a abrazarlo.

—Si, Harry me lo dijo cuándo tenía 10 años y preguntaba porque yo tenía un apellido diferente a ellos. Allí el me conto su historia y como murieron, pero aun así los extraño—dijo el muchacho llorando en el pecho de su padre con su madre a su lado mirando a Remus fijamente mientras lloraba en silencio.

—Bien, hora de continuar—dijo Teddy sorbiendo por la nariz y limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas y los ojos.

—algunos de los que murieron durante la guerra fueron:

—Alastor "Ojo-Loco" Moody

En ese momento todo el comedor se volteo a ver al consumado y retirado Auror.

—¿Qué me ven? Esto es una guerra no un campo de rosas, se harán sacrificios para que haya paz—dijo el con una mueca hacia los alumnos allí reunidos y los adultos que se le quedaron viendo.

—Fred Weasley—dice Teddy con tristeza.

—¡No! No Fred—dijo George abrazando a su gemelo hacia si mientras pensaba en su vida sin él.

—Dobby

De repente un sonoro crack se escucho en el comedor y todos vieron a un elfo en medio de todos, mirando a los Malfoy con miedo.

Harry no comprendia como moría Dobby, pero aun asi se sintió triste por el pobre elfo que lo ayudo en su segundo año.

—Hola Dobby—dijo el de lentes con una sonrisa triste.

—¡Harry Potter Señor!—Hablo el Elfo con admiración.—¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por usted señor?—Pregunto el elfo con premura y haciendo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que su nariz tocaba el piso.

—Tranquilo Dobby no te pediré nada mas que te sientes—dijo Harry señalando un pequeño banco a su lado derecho de donde estaba sentado.

—El Elfo iba a llorara de felicidad pero una mirada a sus amos caalló por completo cualquier intento de Sali de su garganta o boca algún sonido.

—Bien ya que estamos todos comenzaremos con el Primer Libro.—Dijo Teddy Dandole el primer libro a Dumbledore y se fue a senta.

—Bien, El Titulo del Libro es Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal—Dijo el anciano abriendolo en el primer capítulo.—El Primer Capítulo se llama El Niño que Vivio,—dijo el anciano para empezar a Leer.

* * *

Aclaaciones Númericas:

1.-Se refiere a Teddy, pues en su línea de tiempo Andrómeda murió. En cambio en el Pasado, está Casada con Ted y Nympadora tiene 4 años.

2.-Se refiere a que se calmaron.

3.-Hace que la persona que recibe el hechizo se torne de tonalidad morada completamente.

4.-A Albus lo llamare Regulus y a Sirius por su nombre.

5.-Siempre puros.

6.-Siempre Orgullosos.

7.-El sillón es el de este link: pin/ 343540277798108943/ (Sin espacios por supuesto. ^_^)

8.-Para los que no lo saben esa frase la dice Sheldon Cooper en The Big Bang Theory.

Bien eso es todo por ahora he tardado en actualizar por problemas personales y además el comienzo de clases en la universidad por casualidad si vuelvo a actualizar seria en Diciembre si las fiestas navideñas no complican mi vida mucho nos vemos byee ^^


End file.
